


Can I?

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: At least for the mc, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, still sapphic as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your long time crush Becca hops through your window and want's to make things between y'all official.
Relationships: nblw - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avery_the_werm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_the_werm/gifts).



> it's been a long time coming but it's here ;D

That was the _fifth fucking rock_. You swore to whatever counted as holy that if she broke your window she was paying for it. You huffed, scrambling out of bed to glare at her. Down through your window, the idiot squatting like a gremlin on the fire escape connecting your apartments.

It'd almost be romantic if it weren't for the city's obnoxiously loud night life. You'd almost want to _not_ strangle her if it weren't for the fact that it was two am and you had an important meeting tomorrow.

She had the audacity to wave. The grin pushed her freckles higher up her face which was infuriatingly adorable, as was all things with Becca.

Either way, you felt that her privilege to hear your voice should be revoked. You unlocked your phone and tried to ignore how the dm's you shared with Becca were the first thing that flashed on your screen. Pissed, you needed to stay pissed at her.

Me: You've got thirty seconds to explain to me what you're doing here

Cutie-patootie: oh no

Cutie-patootie: perfect grammer

Cutie-patootie: i might be in danger

Cutie-patootie: on a scale of 1-10, how mad are you rn

Me: High on the "Your beanie baby collection is on the verge of becoming extinct" 😄

Cutie-patootie: ok 1st ow

Cutie-patootie: and 2nd im here on a mission

Cutie-patootie: a very important one

Me: that being?

Cutie-patootie: seeing you of course ♡♡

Fuck. How did she have this power? Who said that it was okay to just make your brain melt into goo and burn the tips of your ears red. You could already imagine the starry-eyed look she'd give you seeing you flustered. Gushing about how pretty you looked. You hated the vice grip Becca had on your heart.

Me: t minus 2 seconds

Cutie-patootie: whaaaaa??

Me: your dolls? abt 2 go bye bye 👋🏼👋🏼

Cutie-patootie: ok ok :,((

Cutie-patootie: lemme in?? makes this easier to explain.

Me: "this"?

Cutie-patootie: Please.

Damn. Your one weakness. Glancing out of the window was your biggest mistake. You caved as soon as you were forced to endure the intensity of her puppy eyes. Even while pouting she was still cute, instead of looking like a ridiculous adult. And Becca called _you_ pretty.

You let out a sigh, and with it any chances of getting enough sleep for that dreaded conference you had tomorrow... actually, today. Damn. As soon as you swung open your window, Becca climbed wildly through it and nearly fell on you in her haste to get inside.

"Jesus christ- chill!" You hissed. Your roomate would be even less pleased with waking up at (you glanced at the bedside clock) 2:45 in the morning. 

Becca just giggled.

You realized that she was just kind of staring at you. You'd call her a creep but you didn't know how to place the look she was giving you. A wide eyed gaze, equally awed and appraising. But the slight quirk of her mouth made you pause. Was did she have to be nervous about?

"Are you just going to stay on the floor?"

"Is this an invitation to get in bed with you?" Becca shot back, tongue as silver as ever.

"I should've pushed you out of that window as soon as I had the chance." You scoffed. By the way Becca's eyes lit up, you suspected that your ears were red. Again. It's too often of an occurance whenever she's around.

"But you didn't." Cheecky bastard.

Despite the grouchy frown on your face, you patted the conveniently empty spot next to you on your bed. Becca pounced onto it immediately after. The way she snuggled up to your side without an ounce of remorse stired butterflies in your stomach and yanked loose the soft, tired smile from underneath the fleeting bitterness at being woken up so early.

Fighting fire with fire, you aimed melting eyes and the loopy, wide curve of your lips down at her. You were rewarded with a shocked blink. Even if you couldn't see it on her cheecks, you knew she was flustered just from the small gape of her mouth in an "o" shape and the way her almond eyes twinkled with pleasant surprise.

"So why'd you come by so late?" As nice as the surpise was (or became after getting over being woken up) you'd still like to know why Becca dropped by. She was a habitual early bird too, so it was strange.

"Can't me wanting to see you be reason enough?"

_Hell no._

"Can't I just know why?"

Becca made you greedy.

"Fine." She stared intensely into the red numbers of your alarm clock, gathering her thoughts.

Becca was your greatest mystery, your greatest adventure ever since she spilled fruit punch all over your Doc Martins outside of Starbucks three years ago. Each smile and silly thought she gifted you were things you stored space in your heart to keep.

You're lucky your eyesight was pretty good. You could so easily capture her firm hands clinging to your arm, and how the surety of her embrace was betrayed by the tentative way she bit her lip. She was nervous. She was determained. You were aching with a burning curiosity to find out what she was thinking, to know what she was about to say.

"Hey, Space Cadet. We can't hear you down on earth, no matter how loud your thoughts may be." You think, maybe, this tender burn in your chest could be what it's truly like to _like_ someone.

"Shut it." Becca grumbled.

You laughed, high and loud and completely unrestrained as you crashed into Becca's side and leaned into her warmth for support.

"Pretty," Becca breathed.

You choke your next set of chuckles short because- because _what?_

"You're really pretty and I don't think I say that enough." Becca shifted her gaze towards your. You must've looked a hot mess, mouth gaping and brows jumping high. Your tongue always picked the perfect time to tie itself into a knot. When she looked worried, you grabbed her hand and squeezed. It was all you could manage.

Becca smiled anyway, more confident than before. She straightened up to face you directly and you mirrored her. You were only connected by hand now. "I'll be honest: I missed you. A lot. We were both swamped with work for over a month and I haven't even seen you in two weeks. Two weeks! How crazy is that?"

You nodded dumbly. Becca laughed.

"So like, I was missing you like crazy. Crazy bad. And I wanted to see you because I like seeing you. I like _you_."

_What?_

"A lot, if you couldn't tell. I'm guessing no by that face of yours."

Face? All you knew was that your's was burning something fierce, almost numbing the pain from your wide smile.

"How long?"

"Since our Starbucks feud. Or more like after since you were being kind of a prick--"

"Excuse me? _You_ spilled stuff on _my_ shoes! My fancy, _expensive_ shoes--"

"--but yeah. It was hard not to like you." There it goes again. Becca's vice grip on your heart stealing any chance of you getting air to your brain.

You have to catch yourself from being led astray from the conversation and into exploring each and every constellation of freckle's Becca has on her very kissable face. "Well, I wish I could say the same about you."

Becca easily let that roll off of her, "but you like me too, don't you?"

You rolled your eyes, knowing it was useless to fight the easy curl of your lips into a delighted smile. "Yes. God yes, Becca. I like you and your kissable face."

Becca leaned closer, eyes looking very interested towards your lips.

You suddenly realized they were chapped as all hell.

"So like. Can I kiss you?"

You also realized that you didn't care.

"If it means I can call you my girlfriend."

Her face lit up like one of those god awful neon light catastrophes she was known for making. She was practically vibrating out her skin. You could tell she wanted to kiss you because you really, really wanted to too.

So when she said yes, you pulled and kissed her soundly.


End file.
